Sirius and Lily
by 0EMMA BLACK0
Summary: Was Harry really James son? Sirius and Lily fall for each when left alone.


Last term, seventh year.

Lily woke up to find herself in the shrieking shack. She was lying on one of the mattresses that had yet to be completely shredded. She suddenly realized that she was not alone, Sirius Black was lying next to her his body half covered by the ratty blanket that they were both lying under. All of a sudden the events of the night before came flooding back into her mind.

Her sitting with the four marauders close to the womping willow. She remembered one by one they left; James for quiddich practice, Peter for a detention and Remus for unfinished homework, which left Sirius and her alone. She remembered them talking when suddenly Sirius was leaning in closer and closer and herself leaning in until they were kissing. Everything after that moment when they first kissed was a blur, but she already could work out what had happened.

Lily stared down at Sirius,

"Sirius, wake up…" she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open to reveal his slightly unfocussed misty grey eyes. When he saw Lily lying next to him he sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god, Lily… did we, uh, you know…"he whispered,

Lily nodded sadly.

"We did Sirius, oh dear, this is going to kill James, actually, no, we wont tell him" Lily said

"Shit, what time is it? We still have classes today!" She reached into her skirts pocket, which lay on the ground and pulled out her watch.

"No! We have fifteen minutes before class starts!" she yelled.

Sirius looked at her frowning.

"Won't everyone kinda think something's up, I mean both of us didn't return to the dormitory last night… surely someone noticed"

Lily ignored him and started to pull on her clothes. Sirius got off the mattress and did the same. Once dressed, Lily made for the tunnel but Sirius pulled her back.

"Just wait a moment, James gave me something before he left for practice that might help" He pulled what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment from his pocket.

Lily groaned "Sirius! Stop kidding around! We need to leave."

"Wait!" he grabbed his wand and aimed it at the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Ink lines began to form on the parchments surface. Lily grabbed it and looked at it closer. "This is a map of Hogwarts! I can see everyone walking around, and I can see James pacing in the dormitory!" I can't see anyone in the grounds though so can we go?"

Sirius shook his head.

"What now?" Lily sighed.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her like she never had been kissed, and better than she ever would be kissed. Once it was over lily spoke,

"Sirius, I love you"

"Lily" Sirius whispered "I love you too, but I can't take you away from James, we must pretend that this never happened so you get on with your life with James."

He grabbed her hand and together they left the shrieking shack and entered the grounds. They walked quickly towards the castle because they knew that time was running out. Once at the Castle doors they separated and went to their own classes. Lily had Transfiguration and Sirius had potions with James. James had saved a seat for him and when he sat down James gave him a questioning look.

"Where were you all night, hey?"

"I came in really late, I was uh, in the forest just running but when I got back I sat in one of the chairs in the common room and fell asleep there." Sirius lied quickly.

James looked suspicious, "so why didn't I see you in the morning, then?"

"I woke up at six and was really hungry so I went to breakfast early."

James just nodded.

**One Month Later.**

After all their classes were over Lily and the marauders were sitting in the common room when Lily suddenly threw up all over Remus.

Gasping Lily apologized. "Remus I am so sorry!"

Sirius gave Lily a fearful glance, which was luckily missed by the others for they were helping clean up Remus. Later that night Sirius managed to get Lily alone.

"Lily, you know today that throwing up, you don't think you're uh,"

"Sirius I think I am! What will I do? James and I haven't done it yet so if I am pregnant he will workout that it isn't his!" she whispered.

"You have to get together soon, tonight, otherwise you are right, he will know, I mean its already been a month but lots of babies are premature..." Sirius said with a tortured look upon his face.

7 months later.

James patted Lily's huge stomach smiling.

"I can't believe that we were so lucky, our first time and we get this!"

Lily smiled back at James and gave him a hug.

"We are just so lucky to be blessed with a child at so young." James said.

1 month later.

Lily bounced the black haired baby in her arms while James sat beside her. Around them were the other 3 marauders, Peter and Remus smiling but a strained smile upon Sirius's face. Miraculously the baby had somehow managed to completely resemble James, though Lily knew that it wasn't his child. She smiled at Sirius but she could see the tension behind his forced smile and realized what he was going through. It was his child but he couldn't take the credit for him and could never be his father.

"Well, he was a bit earlier than expected but, we have chosen to call him Harry," James announced.

Later Peter and Remus left but Sirius remained. James told him something that lifted his spirits.

"Sirius, I want you to be his godfather, if anything happens to us, look after him please."

"James, Lily, thank you for this honour, I hope I am a good godfather." Sirius said smiling.

"I know you will be." Lily smiled.


End file.
